


Flowers

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Josh likes flowers.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Flowers   
Author: Perpetual Motion   
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna   
Fandom: West Wing   
Rating: CHILD   
Pairing: Josh/Toby   
Spoilers: None   
Series: None   
Summary: Josh likes flowers.   
Archive Instructions: Go right ahead.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. Aaron made them up and set them up so that I may knock them down on whomever I choose. Or something like that.  
Author's Notes: I haven't had any good straight dialogue pieces come to me in a while. Funny how it comes to my oddest pairing. :) 

**Flowers By Perpetual Motion**

"Those are flowers."

"Yes."

"Toby, you hate flowers."

"Yes."

"Then why are you bringing me flowers?"

"Because you like flowers."

"But you hate flowers."

"I know."

"Toby, are you going soft?"

"I think so."

"Okay."

"Josh."

"Yeah?"

"Will you take the flowers?"

"Yeah. Feeling unmanly?"

"Slightly."

"Want me to make you feel manly?"

"Very much so."


End file.
